Currently, in order to clone or emulate a secure product such as for example an integrated circuit of a smart card, it is possible, with an average level of time, experience, number of samples and appropriate equipment, to carry out an invasive physical attack which is aimed at physically reading the encrypted content in a memory, for example a read-only memory, so as to extract therefrom a protected value representative of a confidential code for example, and to carry out a reverse engineering operation on the encryption/decryption logic circuit embedded in a logic set commonly called “glue logic” by those skilled in the art.
It then becomes possible to obtain the confidential code in clear.